


Armageddon Book

by KurapikasScarletEyes



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, Action/Adventure, Angst, Banana Fish References, Blood, Childhood Friends, Death, Doomsday, Found Family, Fun, Funny, Gang Wars, Gangs, Guns, Happy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kidnapping, Magic, Non-binary character, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Orphans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Sad and Happy, Spells & Enchantments, Trauma, Violence, this is mostly happy i swear, tragic backstories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurapikasScarletEyes/pseuds/KurapikasScarletEyes
Summary: William is the magical book to end all days. Charles is his not-actually-legal brother. Georgie is the sane brother. Heck, the whole gang is a family. Who's the gang you ask? A group of orphans, abandoned boys, and loners who found each other. And it's happened time and time again, William gets kidnapped then rescued, then kidnapped again and the cycle goes on. Now the captors actually want to end the world. Time for some magic and found family disaster.Original story
Relationships: Charles and William, Timothy and Daniel, You know what screw it the whole gang and the whole gang





	Armageddon Book

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first original story posted here. I hope you like it!

Charles grabbed Georgie’s wrist, his nails digging into the older boy’s skin. Georgie’s brown eyes fell on the younger boy, concern sparkling in them. He crouched down a little to Charles’s height, wiping the tears off his pale face, a small smile appearing on Georgie’s lips.

“Pup, it’s okay. Me and Timothy will rescue William, just stay here with the others. Gray’ll make sure everything doesn’t fall apart.” He said.

Charles bit his lip, sniffling, “D-don’t call me Pup right now! It doesn’t feel right with William gone!”

Georgie ruffled Charles’s hair, “Hey kiddo, it’s okay. This happens all the time, it’s just me and Timothy. We’ll kick those guys’ asses and get William back in no time. No need to cry.”

“BUT I CAN HELP NOW!” Charles yelled, clenching his fists, “You said I can help once I’m fourteen, and I’m fourteen now! Let me help rescue William, please!”

Georgie sighed, pulling his hand back from Charles’s head. He looked down at the boy with his weak arms, his basic magic skills, and his fragile mindset, but when Charles was sad and determined there was no stopping him. He shook his head and pulled a gun from his gun holster. Georgie pop quizzed Charles quickly on how to use the weapon in hopes that he could leave the younger boy behind.

Charles got every question right.

Georgie hesitantly handed Charles the gun, watching Charles turn it over in his hands. His blue eyes widened as he clicked the ammo in place, rubbing his index finger on the trigger.

“Careful Pup.” Georgie said, stomach twisting in fear that his friend would hurt himself on accident.

“I know, I know.” Charles said, tucking the weapon into his bag, “I’m not stupid.”

Timothy walked over, annoyed as per usual. Beneath his arm he held his book and the other fist was clenched. His clicked his tongue and glared at the two.

“We going or what?” He asked.

Georgie looked worriedly at Charles. The boy had said he was ready, he had passed the gun quiz, he was fourteen, but Georgie was still unsure about it. Could he really bring Charles, the weakest, youngest, and most emotional member of the gang along? On these missions, you had to fight and be strong both physically and mentally. People died.

Finally he caved in, staring at Charles’s determined face. The kid had some special big brother little brother relationship with William and Charles wasn’t going to sit around and wait for Georgie and Timothy. Georgie knew that much.

“Fine, lemme get my book.” He said, turning to grab his own book.

Gray smiled, book in hand, “Already on it!”

They tossed the book to Georgie and Georgie thanked them. Georgie quickly tucked his book into his own bag, replacing the pistol which he slipped into the holster on his waist. Timothy smirked and followed suit while Georgie fumbled with his own book before finally shoving it into his bag.

Gray flopped down onto a seat next to Daniel who was buried in his book. “Are y’all sure you don’t need me?”

“We’re fine Gray,” Timothy said, his hands on his hips, “We’ve got enough gun power and our books, we don’t need your noodle armed help.”

Gray’s eyes flicked over to Charles, “You sure?”

“GRAY!” Charles exclaimed, trying his best to look intimidating and angry.

Daniel shook his head and flipped to the next page of his novel. Gray stood and walked over to Charles, fluffing up Charles’s long hair.

“C’mon you know I’m just playing,” They said, “But seriously man, stay safe.”

Charles swatted at Gray’s hand, “I’ll be  _ fine _ .”

“You sure? Pinky swear?” Gray said, holding their pinky finger out towards Charles.

Charles’s face reddened and he huffed, “I’m not a child!”

Gray rolled their eyes, hand still stuck out, “C’mon Charles. Do it for your good old friend Gray.”

Finally Charles gritted his teeth and looped his finger with Gray’s. They squeezed them and Gray smiled, patting Charles’s head with their free hand. Charles hated it when Gray did that, it felt like they were treating him like a little kid which he  _ wasn’t _ . Gray whisked away afterwards, setting themself next to Daniel once again and pulling out their knife to sharpen again. Georgie shook his head and gazed at Charles, who looked like a tomato. An angry tomato.

“Oh calm down Pup, they’re just worried about you.” Georgie said.

Charles closed his eyes and crossed his arms, scrunching his nose up in annoyance, “Yeah well they don’t have to. I can protect myself.”

“The last time you “protected yourself” you almost shot yourself because you pointed the gun the wrong way.” Georgie replied bluntly.

“I WAS  _ ELEVEN _ !”

“And how far from eleven is fourteen again?”

Timothy stepped in, his brown eyes slit and unhappy, “You guys are starting to piss me off. Are we going or not? I’ll give you five seconds.”

“Uh-” Charles stuttered.

“One.”

Georgie glared at Timothy, “Damn you.”

A smirk appeared on Timothy’s lips, “Two.”

“Please let me Georgie!” Charles begged.”

“Three.”

“Uhhhh…” Georgie murmured.

“Four.”

Charles’s eyes began to wet, “LET ME SAVE WILLIAM! PLEASE!”

“Five.”

“FINE!” Georgie said and both Timothy and Charles looked satisfied.

Timothy whipped out his book, “So, teleportation to Will’s location?”

“How else would we get there?” Georgie asked, “We have no clue where he is.”

“Good. Charles, hold onto your stomach. First teleportations tend to cause nausea.” Timothy smiled evilly.

Gray laughed and waved, “Sayonara guys!”

Charles’s eyes widened, “W-wait WHAT!”

But Timothy had already flipped through the pages of his book and then he shouted, “Inveniet Motus!”

Light engulfed the three boys and in seconds, when it had disappeared, so had the boys. Sitting alone together were Gray and Daniel. For the first time that day, Daniel spoke.

“I hope they’re safe. ‘Specially Charles.”

Gray sighed, “Same here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just to add on, this is a pretty short first chapter. Sorry lol :,) I swear they'll get longer, I just needed to introduce characters and all. Have a good day/night and make sure to eat something and drink some water!


End file.
